Red Threads
by Susan Drakian
Summary: They say Fate binds people in colored string. Even across worlds. Unbreakable and binding. Hermione a recently graduated Witch, Anakin a Jedi in training. Two similar but different worlds. Something awakens upon their meeting and their lives are forever altered. Can they find happiness, and keep their friends alive? Challenge request from ClaireVamiress Anakin/Hermione/Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: DO NOT own Harry Potter or Star wars. Fan made :) no profits are made in this creation.**

 **Authors note: Here is the prologue to the Red threads story. I got many requests to put it up, so that the story makes more sense on how they got there. If you have a better name Than global magic association let me know. Also I had this commented by my friend before I always call Ron a strategist. I say this because of his skill Set with quidditch and Chess, also he had a few moments in the last battle that were quick stratagies even if they weren't thought out. so that's how I view him. May or may not be wrong. Also Sorry this took so long. I wasn't happy with the first two drafts But, despite some things still bugging me. This is passable and as good as I'm going to get it.**

 **The next Updated chapter will be up probably some time tonight or tomorrow. Depends on if I can focus for more than five minutes.**

 **Prologue**

Hermione Granger was running around her department in a hurry, her bushy brown hair falling in wisps out of the messy bun she had put it up in. She was trying to gather all the necessary paperwork on a case of alleged magical creature abuse. A mad wizard was doing illegal and inhumane experiments on a Hippogriff. Once everything was gathered, she went through the papers, signing what needed her signature, filing the unneeded papers, and gave her assistant the rest to be prepped for the trial that evening.

"Busy night Hermione? Pavarti patil asked. She was a beautiful Indian girl and the Identical twin of Padma Patil. She worked in the experimental magic department.

"Yes, I had dinner with my parents then was up half the night going through forms." She brushed her hair out of her face and continued to send papers throughout her department.

"Those aren't due tell next week! you really need a night out Hermione. when was the last time you went on a date?" She folded her arms. "Your a mess and your overworking yourself as always."

"I am not overworking, I'm very comfortable actually and I don't quite remember when my last date was. I don't keep track of that sort of thing."

"Four months Hermione. You'll never meet a guy if your always working" She nudged her. Causing Hermione to Roll her eyes. She was never as boy crazy as the Patil's or even Lavender Brown .

"I'm only Eighteen. It's not like I'll die if I am not dating, and I'll meet the right one some day."

Pavarti was about to comment on that when her office door opened and a very flustered Percy Weasley, a tall gangly man with freckles and red hair. he was her best friend Rons third eldest brother, they had gotten along until a few years ago, now he was her least favorite weasley. She didn't care that he apologized and went back to his family, he still chose work over believing them.

"Mr. Shacklebolt requests to see you later this morning at Eleven in his office, he only says it is an important meeting and that you should be on time. So if you have anything scheduled or planned please reschedule it. He handed over the letter which said almost verbatim what Percy told her. "

"Thank you Percy, I'll let him know that I will be there later this morning." She went back to her papers and checked her schedule. Making calls to either, reschedule appointments, or transfer them to another lawyer. Percy left as quickly as he came.

Pavarti staid for a while, catching Hermione up on the latest gossip. She wasn't all that Interested but she appreciated the Patil twin keeping her up to date anyway. It made her feel a bit more apart of things in and out of work. Maybe she _Did need a vacation._

At a quarter tell eleven she said her goodbyes. Answered colleagues last minute questions and headed to the elevator. Curious to know what this all important meeting was about.

Hermione arrived at Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, at exactly eleven am. She knocked on the door and it swung open. Hermione looked around the small office as she entered. It consisted of a desk, chairs in front of the desk, a main one behind. As well as Cabinets behind the desks and various magical objects around the room, some of it confiscated dark arts objects. Those both intrigued her and gave her the Willis.

"You wanted to see me?" She questioned. taking a stand at his desk , and fixing her blue robes so she was a bit more presentable.

"Yes, yes. Take a seat Miss Granger" He indicated the chair's in front of the desk. She took a seat at the far left one.

"Hermione, Your the smartest witch of the age. Your Intelligent, resourceful, Quick and Skilled with your wand. I need you to go on some very important business for the Global Magic Association. You and Two guards of your choice. We need you to go on a mission for us, it does have its dangers. Before I give details. Do you accept?

"The world Association! Sir! What is so important that would band all of you together? Whatever it is, I promise I won't let you down ,I accept. and I choose Harry and Ron to be my guards. " She said the names without even really thinking. There was no one else she'd better trust her life to than her best friends.

She wasn't going to turn down this opportunity either, No matter how dangerous it was. If Hermione could make even the slightest bit of difference and good, she'd do it. Hermione had been feeling restless as of late, confined to offices and paperwork. She missed the research, the discovery, mysteries and the adventures that her school years had brought. Her work was important and she still believed that magical creatures deserved rights, and she'd never stop fighting for them. To have the opportunity to do even more was a blessing in disguise.

"I thought you'd choose them, in fact they are our best Auror's, I was going to suggest them to you. So I sent them a message, they should be on there way. I'll brief you once they arrive. They should be here soon."

Hermione sat in the chair of the office. nervously plucking lint off her robes. Her mind racing at the possible missions this could be. Thankfully Hermione didn't get long to ponder to much into the worst of the possibilities when the door swung open and her two friends entered. Both tall, one Harry Potter was lean and a bit lanky with jet black hair, glasses and a lightening shaped bolt on his forehead. He also had the greenest eyes Hermione had ever known. They reminded her of leaves on trees. Some would describe them as emerald, but emeralds were hard stones all look with little substance. Harry's eyes like their owner were soft and kind but she had seen them get hard protective and strong.

The second Ron Wesley had fiery red hair like his temper. He was broad and strong, a good strategist. He had the eyes of a clear blue ocean, but they could get was a bit insecure and unsure of himself but when it came down to it, he stood up to the challenge. They had dated for a few months after the battle of Hogwarts the year prior, but their personalities just kept clashing so they ended things on good terms. Hermione knew he still had lingering feelings but hoped that it would fade with time or he would meet someone new. There were things from the war that contributed to the break up. Neither of them were willing to deal with some Trama's and events that occurred in that time frame.

"Ah, men you're right on time." Kingsley gave them a smile in greeting and got out of his chair to meet them.

"What's the emergency? Your message sounded urgent" Harry said, getting straight to the point as always.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked confused, and slightly out of breath. Hermione could only assume he was running to keep up with his best friend again.

Hermione sighed. "Because Ronald, I was asked here. Kingsley asked for me specifically."

"Since your here now," Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted before they started to fight more.

" I'll tell you what I told Hermione. The Global Magic Assosiation, needs her services. Hermione has accepted the mission. It requires a great deal of care, I admit there are risks and it can be a dangerous job. Which is where you come in. You will be her body guards. In this case, having familiar companions will help a great deal"

Harry and Ron took the seats next to Hermione. Harry In-between the two, to make sure they didn't argue to much.

"What is the mission? What is it you need me to do?" Hermione asked, feeling nervous. She just jumped in without any prior knowledge, and the longer she had to think, the more she started to question her reasoning on accepting a mission she knew absolutely nothing about.

Kingsley stood up from his chair and went to the cupboard behind the desk. After a few quiet anxious seconds. He brought out a spherical Astrolabe, that had mini planets in rotation around the metal gears. He set it on the desk. Hermione was confused. It looked like an ordinary Astrolabe until she realized something.

They weren't their systems planets.

They were foreign something she had never seen before.

"Three centuries ago, there was an incident involving what the ministry thought was a typical asteroid hit southern Ireland , but because our astronomers' noticed it didn't coincide with any known showers, or anything heading out way. They sent out a few wizards and witches to go investigate the crash to see if it was an asteroid that went off course or something else. "

Ron made a noise as if to interrupt but Harry stepped hard on his foot.

"Quiet Ron, let him finish" Harry hissed.

"As I was saying" Kingsley continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted.

"When they arrived at the crash site, they found that it wasn't an asteroid. It's been recorded that they found a large metal like container instead and two people inside it they were knocked out cold and brought here to be healed and questioned. " Kingsly tapped the astrolabe with his wand and one of the planet's floated up toward him. It was fairly large, slightly bigger than Earth. It was a rusty color with circular yellow patterns, that Hermione quickly figured out were like lights. The planet looked like a giant city.

"They awoke and explained that they were from a different solar system, and from the planet they called Coruscant. Which is what you see here. It was then we discovered that we were not alone in the universe, our forbears didn't trust the outsiders at first. Over time though we began to form a connection with the arrivals. Discovering that they used a power similar to our magic.

"They are called Jedi, and they study and train mind and body to use something they call the force, even now the biggest guess is its a form of magic different from ours, I personally never completely understood. They defend those who cannot defend themselves and respect the life of everything they come in contact with. They are peaceful and non combative unless its self defense. Which is why I assumed they were patient with us. There job is to keep the peace, and balance to the universe."

"They crash landed here when they went off course because their mode of transportation , they called it a Ship. Got Damaged in some sort of cross fire, and went off course. They had know idea we existed and vice versa. Eventually we grew to trust them, and helped them with supplies they needed to fix their ship, in return they helped up develop tools to travel space, so we could establish diplomatic ties to their republic. We also exchange students, train some of their younglings who can use magic teach them, and they some of our children who can use their kind of power. In exchange We keep their existence from the muggles and general population to avoid mass panic, and they make sure we aren't brought into any wars, but are aware if we are in direct line of being in danger. So we can mount defenses. So far that hasn't happened yet. "

"Which brings me to why you are here Hermione, since our loss of Amelia bones, who was our previous Representative. We need someone capable of replacing her, someone smart and has Earth's best interests at heart. It isn't without its danger's as I've said. We've made an Enemy in Onderon another planet, Yes Ron there is more than one world" Kingsley sighed at bein interrupted.

Ron had made a snort. All this was not sitting well with him. He wasn't scared per say. It was just a lot tot take in, in fact it was very hard to believe any of this was real, He'd believe when he saw it.

"Onderon is another planet that has magic users like us. Their royal family has had it in for us. Believing we are a danger to them. Also there are those who would like to know the location of our world, since no one except for the Jedi and Supreme Chancellor of the republic. To use us to their advantage or destroy us because they to feel like our magic is a threat. Which is where you come in boys. Do you accept the duty to protect Hermione whenever we need to be represented?"

Neither hesitated.

"Yes" They said at the same time.

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair.

"When do we Leave?"

"In a week, it will take us that long to set up the transportation. In the meantime Amelia's guards will fill you in as much as they can. It will also give you time to get your work in order and functioning for periods of time without you."

After talkin for another half hour, in which they had a lot of questions. The trio finally got up and left Kingsly's office.

"Oh and Hermione, You need formal wear " He said before she left the room. Which got him a groan out of the young witch

Hermione stretched her arms above and behind her head. Feeling cramped from sitting so long, so she lagged behind the other two. Stifling a yawn she let her arms drop. Only to realize Harry had stayed behind as well.

"Ron will meet us at the mess hall."

"Hermione..." He trailed off.

"Hmm? what is it Harry?" She could tell he was worried.

Harry walked over tell he was right in front of her. He chewed his lower lip and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No one would blame you for backing out."

"You think I can't?" Hermione looked up at her friend, who was a few inches taller than her.

Harry Shook his head.

"That's not what I said. I know you can do this. I'm asking you do you _want_ to do this. You know we'll be beside you no matter what. But I want to know if you want to do this or if your doing it out of duty. It is dangerous"

Hermione held onto her friends arms giving them a slight squeeze and smiled in reassurance.

"I want to do this, am I happy they thought I was suited for the job despite my age? Yes. It will be no more dangerous than what we've done the last seven years" Hermione smiled and moved closer to hug him.

Harry hugged her back sighing. "Then we will protect you. "

"No," She murmured. "If something happens. Fight with me, not for me "

"I can do that, its a deal"

They broke the hug

"We better get there before Ron finishes without us." Hermione smiled and the two walked side by side to the mess hall. She wondered what the next couple weeks would have in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or Star wars. This was a challenge by ClaireVampiress to do a crossover. At first I wasn't going to do it, the Idea was just to far out for me. Then I got to thinking, the challenge it would be to make a crossover and make it feel not so forced, and coming up with an idea would really push me. So I thought about it a few days, Finally I came up with a plot that doesn't seem so.. Forced/off.**

 **Incase it isn't clear, Hermione is a representative of the wizarding world, who have long since worked along side the Jedi, often even training pupils together. Harry and Ron are Auror's and her body guards. It's there job to make sure earth and muggles are oblivious to the galaxy , it being one of the few planets outside the republic's reach , and ffor the most part remained oblivious to the fact they are not alone.**

 ***Edit* Prologue added, and this Chapter has been edited. Thanks to Brian for pointing out how to make this story a bit better :) also to another reviewer who pointed out the why/While mistake.**

Hermione took a deep breath, nervously shifting around in her seat. Her bushy brown hair was put up in an elegant bun, but strands still fell over her face. To nervous to write, she had enchanted her quill to take important notes of the first senate meeting she sat in. Taking over for Bones was nerve wracking, no amount of preparation could prepare her for how _**big**_ the senate was. As well as just how many planets apart from her own had intelligent life. It was still hard for her to wrap her brain around the fact that they could travel through space. Though not with ships. The wizarding world used portkeys, portals and other forms of travel. Where her brilliant mind wasn't completely opposed to such ideas, she always knew there was no way they were alone. However, to have actual proof thrown at your face suddenly made getting to terms with things rather difficult.

There was so much to take in, she listened to the discussions carefully, but there were so many fascinating and strange worlds. Her mind wandered to the huge library she was told the Jedi Temple had. The thought of all that knowledge waiting for her, caused her to shift again, impatiently this time.

Harry who sat behind her along with their best friend Ron, was watching her carefully, though keeping an eye out on possible threats at the corners of his eyes. He leaned forward, and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Mione , Try to relax. your starting to attract attention."

She felt a blush form on her cheek's and sat up straighter trying to look professional. Glad her best friend was there. Usually the most reckless out of the three. It was nice that he seemed un-phased. He had the uncanny ability to go with life's punches.

She tugged her best friend down to sit next to her. Keeping a hand on his. she needed something solid, something real that she knew to hold onto right now. She could hear Ron's disapproving snorts. Which caused her to roll her eyes, he didn't even have the right to respond, he had fallen asleep twice already! among other things she refused to think about right now.

Harry didn't protest and turned his attention also to what the Senate was saying. Most of it went above both their heads. He wasn't to worried though, he knew the second this meeting was over his friend would be hitting the books and learning everything she could to better understand situations. His eyes went to the exits. He also kept an eye on the representatives of Onderon they held magic users, The royal family of Onderon had attempted, more than once in the past to kill Earths representative. They viewed earth's magic users as threats. Having been told before the meeting by Palpatine where they were located.

The meeting went on for hours, Hermione took notes diligently and would occasionally lean forward to ask a question in the chancellor Palpatine's ear. Her eyes lighting up with every new information. Sometimes she'd shake her head, or nod slightly. Though it was known to her body guards, had she known more. She'd be unrelenting with her Suggestions and would be in the fray of the arguments to get her point across. By the time it was done. Dusk had fallen and two of the trio were exhausted. Hermione stood with a sigh a stretched, the flowy gown she wore fanned around her. she fluffed the skirt a bit trying to get a bit of air. It was light but she felt overly hot in it. It was red and gold, she insisted if she was going to be wearing formal she was going to wear her old house colors . The sleeves were see through and a hole was cut at the sides exposing some of her skin. It also didn't reach to her shoulders so they were bare. She felt uncomfortable in the formal wear, but glad she didn't have to wear some of the heavy layers she saw many other females wearing. She tapped the scroll with her wand causing the fifty or so pages of notes to curl up with a snap. She put it in her purse for later perusal.

"My lady?" A unfamiliar voice called. She looked up to see who was addressing her, well assumed he was addressing her.

"Can I help you?" She probed carefully, just incase it was a mistake. She finished tying up her beaded bag. Ron and Harry hung back a bit, being subtle with their guarding of her. The one who spoke was a man, probably in his thirty's with short hair and a beard, he wore simple robes and a cloak, a belt around his waist with some form of weapon strapped onto it.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was told to escort you and answer any questions you may have. I was told there was a new representative witch and that this is your first time in coruscant."

Hermione held out her hand, which he took and they shook them in greeting.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends, and guards. Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. She pointed first to the raven haired male and then to the red headed. "

"you must have a lot of questions." He commented giving the group a smile. Since he was close he held here hand helping her keep balance as she went up the steps from the floating senate chairs to the more solid building. She relaxed instantly. He could sense that perhaps heights weren't her thing. He let go of her hand and made a motion for the three to follow.

They followed, though Harry More wearily than Hermione. Who kept looking in so many different directions, she felt like her head would fall off.

"I do, what is it do you do?" She asked falling into step beside him. Though letting him lead her through the bendy halls.

"I'm a master Jedi."

"So your a Jedi? " She questioned. It wasn't the first time the word "Jedi" Had come up. She remembered what Kingsly Shackabolt had said, that they were trustworthy and allies. They were also brought up quite frequently throughout the senate. So she had the distinct feeling they were in a position of power. If not direct. His posture and calm demeanor reminded her of the warrior monks she once saw on a trip to china.

"I am. You must need rest and you are probably hungry."

She smiled. "I'm not really tired. However I was wondering where would we be staying while we are here? I also was wondering if it isn't to much to ask. Where the nearest library is. I would like to do a bit of research before dinner."

"Well why your on this planet, and this city. You'll be staying in the Jedi Temple. We have spare rooms. Until we can find a more permanent place for you during your stay's here."

"The nearest library would be in the upper levels of this building. But, if its knowledge you want. You'll find most of the information here is limited. I suggest you wait tell we get to the Temple. There , the library is vast and there are not any restrictions. Well there are, but I can give you my key tell we can have one made for you to access the rest.

She couldn't help but smile, the excited bubble in her chest and stomach growing. She had the urge to do a happy dance but reframed.

"I'd like that"

They fell into a comfortable silence, until they got to what looked like a parking lot of sorts with, flying cars? Speeders. She didn't know the name. She suddenly felt her heartbeat pick up and she backed up a bit. "I Don't like flying"

"What are they?" Ron looked puzzled, Being muggle born, Hermione had more of an understanding of the concept . As did harry but Ron was completely lost.

"They are like cars, but fly like brooms. Actually it's much like your fathers flying car." Harry explained.

"Well these particular ones are speeders. There isn't any other way to move around, not quickly anyway. "

Hermione stood frozen shaking her head. "Can we do that? Take the Long way?"

"It's alright I'm not a big fan of flying either, so I think you'll find riding with me to be better. My apprentice will take your guardians in a bigger transport He'll be here shortly. Just it would be safer for you if we went more privately. If that's ok with you"

She hesitated. "That's fine."

"Mione. We don't know if we can trust this guy yet" Ron warned.

"If he wanted to hurt us he would have already. I can take care of myself. Besides. Kingsly said the Jedi were trustworthy. "

"Alright' Harry Interrupted before Ron could cause an argument on the platform. "Just be careful alright?"

"I will." She hugged her two friends before going back to the knight.

"She's in good hands, I promise." He lead her to a small red speeder and helped her get in before jumping in beside her on the drivers side. Starting it up it lifted off the ground and then they were off.

Hermione clutched onto the door handle. Taking deep breaths. "I really hate flying"

"We'll be there in no time" Obi-wan assured her.

She eventually got used to the sensation and took that time to gaze around her. The city was huge and tall. You couldn't even see the streets below. She wondered if they had a class system. Those higher ranking or able to afford it. being higher up top.

This place is amazing, I would very much like to explore it, Will I get that chance? Or will my entire time be spent either in meeting or the temple? " She didn't know what she was allowed to do, and she didn't know the laws or customs.

"You'll get the chance. I'm sure my apprentice would love to have the chance to slack off in his training and show you and your guards around"

"Friends, They are my best friends first and formost. It's why I chose them. I know no one else who would have my back and safety."

"Your lucky to have that."

"I know"

* * *

Harry watched as the "Speeder" as it was called took off with his best friend. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach but he shook it off. It was the fact she was with a relative stranger that had him feeling uneasy. In an unknown environment. He was sure of it.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder mate." Ron turned to him.

"What does this apprentice actually look like?"

Harry Shrugged. But, was sure he would stand out a lot like his teacher. Or she.

"No idea."

There was an awkward silence broken only by Ron.

"What was that back there In the senate when Hermione made you sit next to her?"

Harry groaned. He did not want to deal with Ron's Jealousy right now.

"She was nervous. I tried calming her down and she pulled me next to her. She's just as freaked out as we are . This whole place is new. I'm sure had you done the same. She would of done the same to you"

Ron shot him a look that made Harry feel like he didn't believe him. Thankfully his friends attention was turned off him when a bigger ship than the one Hermione and Obi-Wan left on sped past them, narrowly missing them as it landed in the middle of the launch pad.

Harry didn't have to guess that this was the Apprentice that was mentioned. His theory confirmed. when a young man probably there age. Late teens or possibly a bit older in his twenties. climbed out of the ship and jumped onto the ground. He wore darker cloths than Obi-wan did. However the had the same cloak, same style of uniform, and same odd weapon strapped to his hip. His hair cut short, with only a small and thin braid behind that went to his shoulders.

Harry Walked over to meet him.

"Are you Obi-wan's apprentice?" He questioned cautiously.

He grinned.

"Anakin Skywalker. Sorry I'm late. Couldn't quite find a transportation I really liked, I'm probably in for it. I take it he has already left with the representative? He looked around with blue eyes that seemed to have a tint of green to Harry, that could just be the way the lights glanced off them. "

"Yeah they did. "

"Great, I'll never hear the end of it. Who might you be?"

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

"Good to meet you. We don't have time to just sit here and chat. We better get moving. Don't know about you but I could use something to eat. Hang onto something. I drive fast"

Harry smiled at that. This was going to be fun. He hopped in next to Anakin , and Ron taking a back seat. Ron seemed uneasy still..

"Here we go." There was laughter in Anakin's voice as he took off, speeding well past other hovercraft, and even weaving in and out and against traffic.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the rush. Ron clinging to his seatbelt.

"First time on one of these." Anakin said. It wasn't a question.

"That obvious?"

"That and I read your files."

Harry heard Ron give an almost inaudible squeak as they narrowlyl avoided hitting a building.

At this rate they'd beat the other two to the temple, and they had gotten a fairly decent head start.

* * *

Hermione let Obi-wan lift her out of the craft. She had shaky legs and was glad for the help. She had to hold onto him a moment to steady everything. Once she had gotten control of her senses she took a look around her. They were at the entrance of a huge white temple. It looked harmless enough on the outside, but she found as she walked in with him. There was more of that advanced technology, though less in your face about it.

Since it was dark as they walked the passage ways, lights would turn on to a dim as they past. She assumed it was set to that so they wouldn't wake the temple. She peered into as many rooms as she could. She recognized some as being meditation rooms, others training. A few she couldn't even identify. She was lead into an elevator, and they went to the second to last floor, from there she was lead to a library. There were some people inside. A strict looking woman, with a kind face smiled in greeting but didn't say anything. There were a few jedi she assumed doing some leisure reading, others seemed to be doing some late night homework.

There were some books and archives. But most of the information she found out were stored in disks. So he taught her to use the tablet and how to find information. It didn't take long for her to figure it out.

She took a few of the drives, and books. Mostly on the separatist planets that the senate had been arguing with, and a few others that talked that day. She chose a spot on a soft white couch. Sitting on it she tucked her feet up under her and used the light of the lamp to read.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat? The kitchens close soon" Obi-wan asked.

She nodded not really listening. "I'm fine"

"If you say so. " He left her too it, but since her guards weren't there, and not feeling comfortable just leaving the girl in an unknown environment, even one as safe as the temple. He took it up on himself to take up guard duty. Leaning against the doorframe to the archives. His arms folding over his chest as he went into a meditative state, aware of everything around him.

He smiled feeling a change in the force as his Apprentice arrived. he could feel the burst of energy at his arrival.

"Always on the move"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR STAR WARS . FAN fiction for a reason :)**

 **Authors note; Heres chapter 2. I'm actually really surprised at the response I've gotten . To my first reviewer Thank you! It wouldn't let me reply to your review for some reason. So thank you Birdkids55 for being the first to review. :)**

 **Also thank you all who have followed and favorited means a lot. Sorry for any mistakes. I try my best. sorry if the story seems slow. I don't want to rush it: )So Here's chapter two!**

 ***Edit* Slightly altered.**

Harry Looked around at the temple.

"So this is the temple. What is it exactly?"

Anakin jumped out of the transport.

"Its where young jedi train and others who aren't on any missions. Political or Militial stay and train younger padawans. Which is Jedi In training.

Harry tilted his head studying him again. "I take it your a padawan?"

Mmmhmm least until I can beat the trials and become a knight in my own right.

Ron walked up behind them. "So we will be staying here? "

Harry Ignored him and headed inside, it was even bigger on the inside. There were seating and lamps in the hall as well as a front desk. Anakin didn't seem all that concerned that there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Do you know where Obi-wan I think that's what he said his name was. Would of taken Hermione?" He was uncomfortable, She had already been out of their reach for long enough and he was on edge because of it.

"Well , Kitchens are closing soon. Usually he would of made sure she ate something. However, I can sense he's at the library."

Harry relaxed a bit. "Not surprised. All this is new to us. "

Anakin grinned and walked backward. "Lets grab some food then I'll take you to the representative. "

Harry watched him, about to pass but then thought better of it. He could get Hermione something why he was there. So he followed. . Besides maybe Anakin could help him under stand a few things.

"So.. what do you mean by you can sense where he is? Like a feeling?"

"Sort of. More like I can feel his force signature. I know where he is in the building. Since I know the building. I can tell you he is at the entrance of the library. Taking over for you two is my only guess. "

"Force signature? Ok what the bloody hell is that?" Ron rubbed his temples.

"Everyone has a unique.. Presence. A signature. Some are stronger than others. Particularly those inclined to the force or subsequently it's magic. It leaves a mark, one wizard I met in the past said you refer to it as an aura "

"What is the difference between us and you? " Harry asked. Sitting down at a long table. similar to the great hall in Hogwarts. only bigger and everything was white and blue. Light colors. It was efficient looking and sterile. Made him a bit uncomfortable. They had only been given the basics of what a Jedi was.

Anakin handed them both a package. Adding water to it so food appeared. He then put two portions in his bag. He dug into his and seemed to think a moment before answering.

"Well, we're force users we can feel it, be moved by it and use it. Magic Users are a bit more versatile with what you can do, yet at the same time you can't use it as deeply. Like. This apple for instance. Anakin used a knife to slice it in half.

We use the core." He pointed to the center.

"You use the outer layer." He took a piece of skin off before eating it.

"Some can use both if trained right. It is why a handful of our padawans go to your world, and a handful of your younglings comehere to train in both. There's a vast amount we don't understand and neither of us can use. That's the flesh part here. It's like a life force. It pumps through everything. Living and non living."

"I don't get it" Ron said annoyed. Harry on the other hand. Started to catch on a bit.

"Whatever it is that makes us, unique, manifests itself in other ways. Like for Ron and I. We can wield magic?"

"Sort of. I try not to think to much into details like that. Trying to understand it isn't up to us. Learning to use it , keep it balanced make us and it stronger is all we can do. you have to be born with the sensitivity to use it. Though even those who aren't still have signatures. so I know my master is up there, along with your friend. Surely you sense it too?

Harry did. He could feel that she was probably a few floors above them. He took a bite of the food, finding it was actually decent and glad that he could eat something. Also the food was recognizable glad he didn't have to eat some goo which is what he had been imagining.

Ron asked the next question.

"So what exactly are the Seperatists they were talking about at the senate?"

Harry paused in his eating. He could of sworn Ron had been asleep during that part of the "Friendly discussions" . Harry had a newfound respect for his friend.

"Well." Anakin pushed what was left of his food aside.

Basically from my understanding, are several thousand systems that are talking about seceding and leaving the republic. If that happens a war throughout the galaxy will definitely erupt. The exact reasons are unknown or I should say there are many. Some want to leave thinking the republic is becoming less democratic that they hold to much power. Others are part of the outer rim, where they feel that they are ignored. Among other things. Others want more power not less. Each system has their own reasons for wanting to leave, the republic is desperately trying to keep this from happening.

They mostly consist of the Trade Federation, The Commerance Guild, and cooperate alliance. Which I wont get into right now. Things don't look good from where I'm standing. As a Jedi my only job is to keep the peace, but I can't help but notice things going on around me.

Loosing the alliance of trade doesn't sound good to me. "Harry commented. NOt really knowing to much about them to really make a statement.

"They've caused problems in the past. Often using illegal means to get there way, but nothing we could really prove. We could do alright without them, but it would require a lot of adjustments. "

Harry wondered how this would affect earth. So far it seemed that except needing magical help on occasion, it wasn't in the line of conflict to far beyond the rim he guessed to far out of reach. He understood that munch when Kingsly Shacklebolt head of his department gave him the run down. He had many more questions but before he could ask, a clock chimed somewhere. It was midnight.

"Come on, kitchens closing and I really should get you back to your charge, and deal with my masters lecture on something. I don't know what yet but he always finds something"

Harry stood and followed Anakin out of the mess hall and to an elevator. The ride up was quite they had a lot to think about after all. When the doors dinged open. They found themselves infront of a library entrance. Obi-Wan he recognized from earlier taking up guard at the entrance.

"Was wondering when you'd make it. She's been in there reading the entire time. I actually don't think I've seen her move."

Harry grinned at that. "She breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then she's fine."

Harry watched as Anakin passed him to go to Hermione. who was the only other person there at the moment. The library was close to closing.

* * *

Hermione Didn't stop her researching. Her eyes going over the device as her fingers swept over the screen for the next page. Or going to another screen to double check and cross reference. It was very much like a computer. She didn't move not even as she heard her friends familiar voices as they talked to Obi-Wan.

She chewed her lower lip thinking. Aparently something big was going on. A shift in power from what the recent information was telling her. She didn't quite yet know the expanse of it yet. or what it meant, Far to many events to read up on all of them at the present moment. She read the big points though so she would better understand the next meeting.

She was so engrossed in her reading, that she didn't notice the younger Jedi walk up to her. Nor did she hear him clear his throat.

"Excuse me" the boy tried again.

That time she heard him. She jumped startled and dropped the reading device. Which he stopped from hitting the ground. She watched awestruck how he was able to levitate the device and grab it in mid air. Without the use of a wand.

"I Didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to get your attention. I'm Anakin Skywalker by the way. " He took a seat across from her.

Hermione held back a yawn. She was feeling tired. It must of been around midnight by now. Now that the spell she was under had been lifted , and she got her eyes to focus again. She was able to take in the new arrival. He was probably a head taller than her. He had short dirty blond hair with one braid in it. He wore the same jedi robes as Obi-wan but in darker colors. He was handsome. There was also this energy about him that seemed to swirl and be pulled in multiple directions.

"Hermione Granger"

"Hermione. " he said slowly, testing out her name. "That's unique. I've never heard that name before."

"My Parents didn't want a popular name"

"Well I like it. Are you hungry?" he questioned.

"No" However as soon as she said that her stomach made a loud grumbling noise. He smirked and dug into his bag pulling out some fruit. he tossed her one.

"Here. I was able to sneak that from the kitchens."

She caught it. It was a strange spikey and fluffy orange and purple fruit. She must of looked confused because he laughed and took the fruit back. showing her how to gently peel the furry outer layer and the skin. He used a small knife to cut a piece and handed out to her.

"Try it it's good."

She hesitated looking over at her friends, then to the boy she just met. Her parents always told her not to eat anything a stranger gave you. He seemed safe enough. Her friends weren't to far away so she decided to chance it. She gently took the fruit and tried it.

at first it was sour so she made a face, but almost immediately it became sweet with a spice like aftertaste. She took the rest of the fruit from him and continued to take small bites.

"It's different. Good, but different."

She continued to watch him as she ate. He seemed to be fidgety like he couldn't sit still. Restless and on edge. She was about to comment when Harry made his way over to her.

"Hey, they are a bout to close for tonight. So I think it's time we let them take us to our new rooms."

"Do I have to?" Her lips poked out in a barely visible pout. She didn't want to leave.

"Come on mione." He took her arm and pulled making her get up. She sighed to tired to fight, she let him lead her out. She was able to keep some of the information with her. Harry took that however.

"Hey!"

"You'll get them back in the morning you need sleep."

"Harry I'll be fine I've gone longer without sleep."

"And it affects your logic. "

* * *

Anakin watched as the girl followed obi-wan why her two friends stuck close. She was bickering with the raven-haired male. Harry he thought his name was. He was still in shock. He expected an older senator. Though she was just a representative right now tell a senator was established. Still. He wasn't expecting someone his age.

He remembered once comparing his friend Padme to an angel, he had definitely been wrong there. The girl was beautiful, probably more so than even Padme was. She held herself like a woman beyond her years. She seemed to light up the room with her presence and energy. Which was only confirmed by her smile, and how the wizards seemed to suddenly be a bit less tired when she waved at them. Her eyes, he noted when she had looked at him and then the fruit as if she thought it was poison. They were eyes that had seen war. He knew that look. Many Jedi eventually got that same look.

They were also a soft brown like a does that held a spark of intelligence. No she hadn't been what he was expecting at all.

Now as he watched the two wizards protecting their witch. Which is what they were doing. Since he met them, both boys had been tense and only seemed to be relaxed now their female was in there line of sight. He could tell they had been through a lot together. The way they seemed to walk together falling instep like it was easy as breathing. Teasing each other like obi-wan and him often did.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you."

He jumped a bit at his masters voice. Though he was more like an elder brother.

"I can't help it. I'm restless"

"Patients. Be calm. I'm sure the council will give us a new mission soon you can pour your energies into. but for now."

"I know I know. Clear my mind."

Anakin breathed slowly. He was bored. He hated waiting around. Once they lead the group to the rooms they'd be staying in. There was a living room. with two half circles of couches and a table in the center. The lights were off so Since he was the closet the door. He turned the small round lamps on. There were three rooms . Two next to each other and one across.

"We got your things from the senate rooms upon your arrival you'll find everything's in order" Obi-wan said.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and turned her attention to exploring the room. Before going to the window to watch the busy hovers moving past.

"If you need anything, Anakin and I would be happy to help. If we aren't around or you can't find us. Just ask one of the others. They'll point you in the right direction. We'll be leaving you to your rest now. It's been a long day. A lot for you to wrap your mind around I think.

She didn't seem to be paying attention as she nodded her head. She was now looking at some of the hologram pictures on the walls.

"We'll be fine I think for now." Harry said.

Anakin waved. "Nice meeting you. "

He followed Obi-wan out before going to his own room. Where he tried to meditate before bed. a restlessness inside him just he needed to try to quite down to get a good night sleep. Wondering what the days ahead would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Star wars Or Harry Potter. This is a fanfic for a reason. Created by a fan for fans :)**

 **Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me a while to write. It's not the most exciting chapter. But the next one is when things really start to go down. Thanks to Bird I know where I'm going with this story now. Well I semi knew where i was going but now i'm more sure of the plot. Sorry for the filler chapter. Exciting stuff on the way though.**

Hermione squinted. Light shined through the blinds right onto her eyes. She groaned and threw up her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness. For a moment she forgot where she was. Then the events of the last week came flooding into her mind. Being told there were other habited planets,, senates, huminoids, sentient beings and different species. She remembered her first meeting yesterday, the archives the boy, jedi and all the information she learned in a space of twelve hours.

She groaned, her head pounding with all of the information only half processed hitting her brain at once. She needed coffee she decided. Throwing the silk sheets off her and sliding out of the bed. Her feet hitting the carpet softly. She looked around the room apart from the bed there were two nightstands and lamps. the rest was open space. She opened the blinds completely then went to the bench at the end of the bed that held her luggage. Unlatching her suitcase she pulled out the clothes she'd wear that day and headed to where she saw the bathroom.

After washing up and dressing into jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Much more comfortable than the dress she had to wear the night before. She carefully left her room. Seeing no one in the living room, so the boys were still asleep. That was good now she could explore in peace. She noticed an alcove she hadn't seen thenight before that had a small kitchenette. A bot of some kind had coffee already ready. Gratefully she took a large glass and took a pen ad paper. Leaving a note on the table she left their rooms. Deciding to go down the hall since up the hall appeared to be just more rooms.

She walked slowly in order to take it all in. Do to it being night at her arrival she hadn't seen much of the details. Now during the day she could see everything. What she thought had been white the night before was actually cream. There were also more windows than you could count. She was glad for this though. She could see the hovers and speeders go past in the air. She tried not to look down or think about how high they were. Walking over past some giant chair's she peaked out one of the windows. From here she could see the statue's at the entrance. She couldn't name any of them but it was her educated guess that they were Important Jedi from the past or very influential.

"I see you found our founders" A voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump.

She turned to see who was speaking to her. It was Master Kenobi.

"Didn't mean to startle you"

"I'm just a bit jumpy. Heights aren't really my thing. So they are the founders? as in first Jedi or Founders of the temple?"

"Temple" He came to stand beside her. "Back then it was harder to find Force sensitives, meaning those who can use or feel, be guided by the force. They established a system so we could find them earlier and train them. "

"It's amazing what people are capable of. My planet is still primitive compared to this one. But you can still see many things that could some day lead to a place like this. " She smiled.

"I would like to learn more. If that is at all possible." she continued.

"As a matter of fact, Master Yoda is training some younglings this morning, that is children not quite at the age to be padawan's assigned to a Master Jedi for more in depth training, I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra person. Long as you don't get in the way. "

"Master Yoda? I would very much like to join the class if he wouldn't mind"

"He is the master of our order, being the oldest and wisest. He is also a great General. Many go to him for wisdom and guidance. He is nearly nine-hundred years old, he has seen and experienced many things."

"Nine-hundred?" Could someone live that long? Probably a different species Hermione thought. Nothing would surprise her at this point. She had seen many at the senate.

"Come on it's this way. " He started to lead her through the halls, past other Jedi, a few senators, and ordinary people who had business to attend to.

She followed until they reached a room. He put up his hand to show her to be quite as they entered the room. There were about dozen kids with a helmet over their eyes blocking beams coming from a hovering sphere shaped robot. In front of the class was a small green like creature that reminded Hermione a lot of a house elf.

"Feel the force around you, flowing through it is, let it guide you, you must"

Hermione assumed that was master Yoda. He seemed to have notice their intrusion though for he smiled and rested his hands on the top of his cane. "Younglings, Younglings. Company we have. "

The children turned off the odd lighted weapon. She really must ask what those were; and removed their helmets.

"Sorry to Interupt Master Yoda, Hermione here is curious and wants to learn more about us, I thought it would be good for her to attend one of your classes."

"If that's alright with you?" Hermione finished for him. She was burning with curiosity.

"Fine it is with me."

Hermione beamed and chose a spot under the windows. Sitting Indian style her hands in her lap, her eyes sharp determined to soak everything in like a sponge.

"Your name, what is?" Yoda asked. Hermione could see why he was the head of the order, wisdom and knowledge seemed to surround his aura. Hermione could respect that.

"Hermione Granger, You must be Master Yoda?"

"Yoda am I, Curious you are. Ask questions?"

Hermione thought a moment.

"Well, What are the..Light sticks they are using, and what are you teaching them today?"

"Jedi's choice weapons they are. Lightsabers. Similar to your wand. Guides us, protects us"

She nodded. That made sense, they did look kind of like swords.

"Lesson today is feeling letting the force guide you."

"You can...Feel it?" Now that she had a hard time believing. She was a bit sceptic.

"Surrounds everything it does. Eyes must close, Feel it around you, you will."

Hermione closed her eyes, and tried to empty her mind. it wasn't easy but she eventually found a calm serenity. Yoda and the younglings went back to there lesson. She could feel something.

Concentrating more she shifted in the spot she sat. She could feel like an electric energy and charge in the room. She could feel certain energies. Similar to how she knew her friends were close but couldn't see them during war time.

"I...think I feel something, Its like the energy I use when I practice magic"

"Found it you have, difficult it is not."

She shook her head. "No, it's not"

Throughout the rest of the lesson. Hermione paid a lot of attention. Even tried to attempt some of it herself, but without her wand she had a hard time channeling her magic.

When the lesson was over. Yoda held up his hand to keep the younglings from going quite yet.

"Will you show them what you can do?"

She didn't see the harm in that. Besides the ministry didn't exist out here, and they weren't muggles. Were they?

Hermione brought out her wand, clearing her throat she pointed at one of the asleep bots. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Similar to how Anakin had hovered her tablet the night before. She was able to hover and move around the bot. With a flick of her wrist it was transformed into a Murder of Crows which flew around the clapping younglings. Flicking her wrist again and muttering another spell it turned back into normal.

She heard clapping coming from behind her. It was Anakin. He was leaning against the door of the room. He was smiling as he clapped. "Pretty impressive there Hermione."

She felt her cheeks go red. "Yoda just asked me to demonstrate differences I suppose."

"No really I'm impressed. I never saw anything like it."

Hermione went over to him. "Aren't their witches and wizards here?"

"There are a few, but they don't really use their magic all that much. Not really needed I suppose. So what brings you to the younglings classes?"

"Curiosity. They said I could Observe."

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Satisfaction brought her back" Hermione countered smiling.

"Now what brings _you_ here Mr. Jedi"

" _Anakin"_ He corrected her. Also smiling from t he banter. "I came looking for you. Your companions said you disappeared."

"I didn't disappear. I walked out the door, I left a note."

"That said you'd be back by noon. It's two in the afternoon."

"I guess I lost track of time." She stood in front of him now, He was taller than she thought. She had been to tired the night before to really take anything of her surroundings in.

"They are being shown around by Master windu. They asked me to take over."

She smiled, and flicked her wrist, thinking of a happy memory. _Expecto Patronum_. A silvery otter shot out of her wand and darted off. It would deliver her message. Pocketing her wand she grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Since you've taken over. Maybe you can do the favor of showing me around the city?"

"I don't see why not."

She beamed. "Then Lead the way _Anakin"_ She emphasized his name like he had done earlier.

"Try not to fall behind."

She nodded and ran to catch up, he had a fairly quick stride. She wondered what the city would hold. She was curious about the planet, its people and everything about it.

They walked in comfortable silence. Only interrupted by Hermione when they reached a roof with more of the flying cars. She gulped.

"A-are we really going to ride one of those things?"

He grinned at her. "Only way to get anywhere around here my lady."

" _Hermione"_

"Hermione, It's only mode of transportation." He took her arm and walked backwards toward a red speeder. She could feel her heart speeding up and into her throat. Her palms got clammy and she felt weak at the knees. She hated flying.

"I promise , You won't get hurt. I'm the best pilot around. You can ask anyone."

She stood for a moment, he seemed to be waiting for her to make up her mind. He hadn't let her go, which was probably a good thing. She doubted her legs could support her.

"You better not be lying." She conceded to curious to walk away now. She was trying to figure out how you got in , it seemed like you jumped or climbed. She didn't have long to figure it out though. He had already lifted her into the speeder. Ok he was a lot stronger than he looked. Obi Wan helping her the night before was one thing, but Anakin looked skinny. The Jedi Robes must create an illusion so you couldn't tell physical strength by looking at one.

He jumped into the drivers side and started up the speeder.

Hermione buckled up gulping. there didn't appear to be anything to hold onto. She glanced over at Anakin. After all how bad could flying a hovercraft really be.

She really hoped he was as good as he said he was.

"Hold onto something"

"What do you mean? There's nothing to hold onto." They were in the air now and off the platform. He gave a wicked grin that made her feel like she just signed a death warrant.

He didn't answer he just dived down quickly causing her to lift up a bit. She grabbed onto the side of the craft and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars. Disney and Lucasfilm do. (And warner brothers retain rights to some of the movies still until 2020) This is by a fan. For fans. Just practicing her story telling skills for herself and others enjoyment. I do not get paid.**

 **I also Do not own Harry Potter, Warner brothers and JK rowling do.**

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, I had a small depression spell, so I did more reading than writing. I also barely anytime to myself. Anyway Here it is enjoy! The next chapter may be a couple days. I got my second hep B and my first Hep A vaccine today and my arms are so swollen and sore. and if its likelast months B. I wont be up for doing much that requires a lot of arm movement. Thank gosh the last B isn't tell June. But, I wanted to get this up at least.**

Hermione was tense in her seat. Not moving as her hands clutched to her seatbelt and the leather fabric. Her heart was beating wildly and erratic against her ribs. She had never been so afraid,why flying since she road a Hippogriff named Buckbeak; with Harry to rescue his godfather. Anakin's flying was much like his aura, fast and constantly moving. They zipped in and out of the layers of traffic , probably breaking a hundred traffic laws in the process and he wasn't even sweating. He was calm. If she wasn't so utterly terrified at that moment, she would of reached over and try to shake some sense into him. As it was, the most she was able to do was glare at him. Which he blatantly Ignored.

When they finally slowed down, he was still grinning. She narrowed her eyes at him and punched his arm hard. Wishing she had one of her more...heavier books.

"Don't you EVER do that again, do you understand? We could of died."

He didn't stop laughing, instead his eyes got a mischievous glint in them. She had a bad feeling about that look. What was he planning in that head of his, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"But, we didn't. Relax I wouldn't let you come to harm. You should of seen your face though. Priceless."

"You're an arse." She hissed.

"Come on, lighten up a bit."

She folded her arms and decided not to reply to that. Instead she changed the subject. She'd kill him later.

"Where are we going?" She still gripped the seatbelt, but watched the buildings as they passed them. Some had neon lights advertising what they were. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Well, This is your first time here right?"

"Yes. it is."

"You've never been off your planet right?"

"No I haven't . How did y-"

"Harry told me this morning."

"Well he just told you everything didn't he?" her tone dripped with annoyed sarcasm.

"Not everything. Just what I needed to know. Anyway, we are going somewhere where a lot of different species gather, ease you into things so you don't go into shock. Though I'm sure you saw quite a few of them at the senate.

Hermione nodded her head a bit. With a sigh she finally started to relax. It seemed he was attempting to control his rash flying, somewhat for her sake.

He eventually brought the craft into a large opening in a building and parked it. She more than happily climbed out and slid off one of the engine pieces that hung over the side, landing on her feet.

"Thank Merlin.. Solid ground."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Please, I'm never flying with you again. " She grumbled.

Anakin Smirked.

"How do you expect to get back then."

Hermione was going to reply. She could just apparate back. She knew the location now. That would leave him behind wondering where she was. She could take him with her. But then their mode of transportation would remain here. She was sure it belonged to the temple so she couldn't do that. She blanched and paled, she would have to deal with his reckless driving. Grumbling curses under her breath she walked past him. Only to realize she didn't know where they were going. She folded her arms waiting for him to show the way.

He was laughing quietly as he passed her. "It's this way."

They went through several different large doors and one elevator. When it came to a stop. She froze as lights suddenly hit her eyes. Walking out of the elevator she raised her arm to cover her eyes. She was amazed by what she saw.

He had taken her to a large indoor shopping center ,it was similar to a mall. There were large neon signs, people riding hover crafts and walking by. All kinds of strange yet wondrous creatures. She was so curious she was bouncing on the heels of her feet dying to ask questions. There were five stories of buildings within the building, all leading to different area's above them. Below and in either direction she looked there were more open shops.

She followed Anakin who seemed to be heading toward a food court. People paused to look at him strangely, though every gaze held respect, the curious gazes soon got bored and they went back to their business.

Hermione watched an bug like alien shoot past her on a hover craft. Causing her to move closer to Anakin. She grabbed onto her Gryfindor pride determined not to freak out so easily. She remembered when she first arrived at the senate ,she had gone into shock then. She was determined not to let it happen again. Though Anakin was right, it was a lot less scary when she was in a public environment there were humans all around as well. Also the atmosphere was relaxed and she didn't feel like she was being judged or looked down on. She hadn't felt so awed since she first saw the great hall of Hogwarts ceiling. Bewitched to look like the night sky.

She felt like a kid again. Her earlier agitation toward her companion forgotten. She barely registered that they had arrived at the food court, by the time she did Anakin was walking away from her.

Anakin went over to one of the food kiosks, grabbing a menu he chose a seat at a floating round table, with some floating chairs. She took a seat next to him.

He made a small movement with his head and pointed to the menu , which was propped up so no one could see where he was looking.

Hermione scooted closer getting the hint. She pretended to look over the foreign menu. She didn't recognize the Alien writing anyway. Anakin pointed to certain items, which were in direction of people passing starting to teach her about different races, and the names/locations of their planets.

"That's A Twi'lek couple there. " He pointed to a couple, The female had to Hermione. Two tails on her head. The male only had one. They were tall and thin. The Female was pink in color and the male was red. The female seemed to be holding onto the males arm.

Hermione listened intently and decided to ask the obvious. "What are the..Tails? On their heads called? "

"Lekku, They are used to communicate along with their native tongue. You can also tell levels of agitation. Togrunta's have them as well like, That one for instance." He pointed to the right, opposite the Twi'leks. He's a Togrutan, the horns are called Montral's."

Hermione tilted her head. Looking at the male. He was orangish red. With white facial pigmants and three Lekku, as well as small montrals.

"He's in his teens" Anakin continued.

"You can tell by the Montral size around what age a togruntan is."

Hermione nodded and noticed how Anakin's eyes were alight with knowledge, he seemed to like teaching her. Hermione was an all willing student. Why they talked she was taking notes on a small pad in her lap.

"What planets are the Twi'leks and Troguta's from?

"Both are from the outer rim. Twi'lek's from Ryloth and the Troguta's from Shili. Though Troguta's have a small colony of fifty thousand on Kiros."

Hermione nodded committing this new information to her memory bank. Though she suddenly remembered a humanoid she had seen why in the senate meeting. She whispered so they wouldn't be over heard and offend anyone.

"What are the fish like people?"

Anakin seemed confused for a moment before he caught on to what she meant.

"Mon Calamari. " They are from Mon Calla. They share the planet with Quarren. Who have eight tentacles coming from their chins and have suction cups on their hands. They resemble octopi."

Hermione nodded and continued to listen. She learned about all kinds of different people. Gungan's, Cereans, Mirialans , Zabrak's, Nautolan's, and many other's a Hundred and four Humanoid Sentient's in total. She also learned about their home worlds, where each stood in the senate and republic.

Why they were talking, Anakin had gotten her a drink of juice. Which she happily drank. Very grateful it was a familiar fruit this time, strawberry. He seemed to only drink water.

She of course had many questions which he was happy to answer. At some point they had gotten up to walk around the mall. Hermione wasn't a big shopper so they didn't look around to much. Just stretched their legs. Hermione was glad he had chosen this place. She was able to see, and interact with other species and humans. She became less tense and more relaxed. She still got a shock every time she saw something new, but they were in a relatively safe environment. Hermione kept stealing glances at her companion. He was on initial inspection confident, Intelligent, fearless and if she was being honest with herself, good she ever saw him fight, she would add skilled to that list. His movements told her as much. Controlled ,calm, ready if the need arose.

Hermione was just digesting the last one Anakin told her about (Rodians). When she spotted a bookstore. She grinned and grabbed Anakin's sleeve and tugged him in; without giving him time to protest. She was suddenly glad she had her money transferred into credits when she first came to coruscant.

She browsed through the books, though glanced at Anakin when she thought he wasn't looking again. She shook her head. She was doing that a lot. Quickly turning her eyes back toward the books when he glanced her way, catching her in the act. She cleared her throat.

"So Anakin, How did you become a Jedi in training" She asked. Hoping to distract him and herself from the fact he caught her looking. Her fingers going along the spines of the books, most were in foreign languages, though the subject mater was easy enough to decipher by glimpses of covers. Not that she ever judged a book by the cover, it could tell you a lot.

He was quite for a long moment. Long enough to cause Hermione to think she upset him and risk another look over at him.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No, just thinking, It's nothing."

Hermione didn't believe that. Clearly he didn't want to talk about something. Which was fine. She'd let him open up to her in his own time.

"I was discovered on my Home Planet Tatooine..It's a harsh dust ball of a planet on the outer rim. " He paused a moment as if he were choosing his next words carefully.

"It was Master Qui Gon Jinn who found me. I Was nine older than most when they begin their training. I was brought here, he died shortly after and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi decided to train me. Most younglings are found by other masters. Children who are strong with the force, are brought to the temple to be trained.

Hermione knew there was something more to that story, he got a haunted look in his eyes, as if he were remembering some long ago painful memory. She went back to the books. Though her mind really wasn't on them.

"How did you become a witch?" Anakin asked. Breaking the heavy silence.

"I went to school. I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven. I was muggle born so it came as a pleasant surprise. I'm not sure exactly how it's done. There's some sort of enchanted papers that write the name of every Witch and Wizard born. Whether its from magical families or muggles. "

"Muggles?" He cocked his head to the side.

"None magic, ordinary people" She explained.

Anakin was about to ask more questions when his comlink beeped.

"Skywalker speaking" He answered.

Sensing her time was almost up with him. She went to pay for the few books she found. One on his home world she picked up when he wasn't looking. She made sure she could still hear what was going on.

"Anakin? Where are you? I've been looking everywhere, please tell me the representative is with you. It's nightfall Her friends are worried."

Anakin made eye contact with Hermione. Who smiled a bit. They really had lost track of time.

"She's with me, been showing her around, answering her questions."

There was a rustling sound and Ron's voice took over from Obi Wans.

"How does this thing work?" Ron asked sounding frustrated. Obi Wan's voice was heard in the back ground.

"You speak into the mouth piece there"

"Hermione are you there? Where are you? Are you ok?" He shouted into the mouth piece.

Hermione took her small bag of books. Putting it into her bottomless beaded bag so she didn't have to carry around two things. She took Anakin's wrist to speak into it. She was close enough to feel his body heat.

"I'm here Ron. I'm fine, nothings happened. I've learned so much from Anakin. Not sure exactly where we are. Some sort of shopping center. There's so many fascinating people. " She smiled up at Anakin. "I'm having a lot of fun."

There was more rustling. This time it was Harry's calmer voice that spoke, at more decent tones.

"You didn't need to shout Ron. Hermione, You going to be back soon? " Harry sounded concerned. She had been out all day, and she hadn't informed them she left the temple. It slipped her mind. Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I left. Yes, I'll be back soon there's just a couple more things I want to do first. How did meeting the Jedi go?"

"It's ok. Pretty good actually, Got some decent tips on what to look out for why we are here. Decent tactics as well. Might have to take some of what I learned back to incorporate into auror training. Hey, Skywalker."

Anakin took the comlink back so he could speak into it. "Yeah?"

"I don't know you, so I don't really have a right to be asking favors, but do me this one solid. Watch out for her, I know you have been all day probably...She can attract trouble. Just get her back to m-..us in one piece please."

"Can do. Not a scratch Promise." He closed the link.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this. What is it you wanted to do before going back?"

Hermione gave a mischievous grin. One that would probably have her friends running, but he didn't know this look yet. He would soon enough. She didn't answer just turned to walk back toward where the hanger was.

"Oh nothing big. Just a few small things." She called over her shoulder. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR STAR WARS. FAN MADE. NO PROFIT IS MADE.**

 **Authors Note: Sorry about the wait guys. Been a tough few weeks, Life in general is getting in the way. Got a valentines gift from my mom. She got me both the original trilogy and the prequel on Blue-ray and dvd and I've been watching to refresh my memory since its been almost a decade for the first three. (7 to 8 years) and 5 for the prequel. I've been watching them :) *Edit* I don't know what the drink obi wan is drinking when they are chasing the changellum in clone wars. So I used another known alcoholic drink from the universe. (I narrowed it down to blue tonic or ardees since I didn't know I used another known one) also when he mentions tests for her blood it is NOT for a metaclorian count. that will be explained next chapter.**

 **Anyway for the real reason why you are here. Chapter Five**

"No, No no no NO!" Anakin folded his arms looking at the vixen in front of him. She had to be crazy she had to be.

Hermione smirked at him, and folded her arms, indicating that she was not going to budge on this subject.

"Yes! I want you to take me to the ground, I want to see how the lower level citizens live. I've seen the upper and mid levels. I want to know every facet of this planet. That includes the bottom. "

Anakin groaned for the umpteenth time.

"It's dangerous down there, there's crime, drinking, gambling prostitution and a lot of other unsavory things. I'm not putting your life in danger."

Hermione moved closer to him, her head held high he could feel her breath close to him she only reached to his chin. . Despite being small Anakin couldn't help but feel slightly terrified at that moment, but he refused to back down. He was starting to feel responsible for her, and he didn't want to willingly put her in a situation he knew the chances of her getting into trouble were high.

"Well. " Hermione said slowly. "If you won't take me. I guess I'll just have to go down myself. Even if what you say is true. No one knows I'm a representative yet outside the Senate. I want to learn as much as I can before I become a bigger target. How am I supposed to participate if I don't know how the common live? Besides I want to experience everything."

He flinched at that, and made one last ditch attempt to get this stubborn girl to change her mind. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. Was this how Obi Wan felt when he himself didn't listen? He made a mental note to at least attempt to appear to listen in the future.

"Your the Earth's representative. Why do you need to know about Coruscant?"

"Just because I'm represent Earth. Doesn't mean I can't be educated and give my honest opinions and suggestions during a debate. Just because it doesn't concern me directly . Doesn't mean I just have to sit there like an idiot why they discuss problem's that I can't help with. So will you take me or not?"

Anakin watched her. Very tempted to just leave her and let her figure things out the hard way. However it wasn't in his nature to run.

"Fine but stick close to me and try not to stare at anyone." He growled and walked to the speeder agitatedly. The witch grinning in triumph behind him.

"It won't be that bad. You'll find I can handle myself."

Anakin avoided the red light district, instead taking her to one of the well known clubs. It wasn't quite the ground but close enough to it. Hermione stuck close to him as she watched everything with those curious honey gold eyes of hers. On the surface they looked brown but there were flecks of gold giving it a honey color in some lights.

Hermione smiled looking around. Kind of reminds me of a cleaner version of the hog's head. All sorts of people you can find there. Good and Bad. She watched the flashing neon lights and the advertisements. She seemed to do that a lot. It was a natural acurance for him to see the ad's change within seconds and be projected in Holograms, but it was clear she was not.

"Tell me about your planet?" Anakin asked finally giving in to his curiosity. It wasn't in his nature to hold back. He always said what was on his mind. Got him in trouble often. He took her hand and walked backwards in the club, sensing everything going on around him. There were Twi'lek and other dancers on the floor, loud pulsing music mixed with jazz filled it, and there was a crowd at the bar drinking, selling death sticks and other opiates. Though there was some Illegal activity. It wasn't heavy. That didn't mean he'd let down his guard.

"Earth?" Hermione asked. She seemed to sway with the music once they entered.

"Not as advanced as this. We are still centuries away from this level of advancement It's primitive compared to here. " She pulled him onto the dancefloor. Anakin tried pulling away but, smirking she held him in place. "I want to blend in"

He conceded and pulled her closer dancing with her as they talked. both of them finding a rhythm. It amazed him just how _easy_ it was to relax around her.

"Magic interferes with technology, so we aren't much better in some aspects. But, in others magic allows us to go without. Muggles have TV's and adverts. No holograms like this though. And we have guns instead of blasters, which I read most of the systems haven't seen in two thousand years. Our food is different in both communities and varies depending on culture and region.

"The planet itself is Seventy-one percent water, We have cold mountains, Harsh deserts, temperate climates, Tropical. I love when the ocean meets the sand. Its a multi climate planet. We are divided though in a Hundred and ninty-six countries. Well Ninety-five. Taiwan isn't considered a country by some. Ruled by different governments each with their own language and their own beliefs. The only thing uniting us all is we're driven by human nature.

"I'd like to see it one day" He smiled being honest, even when talking about grimy parts, there was nothing but love in her voice for both sides of her planet. She wrapped her arms around his neck .

Anakin felt his ears burning, must she dance that close to him. It was impossible to escape her vice like grip on top of that.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Skywalker?" She was teasing him he knew. But why, he didn't know. Maybe that's what people on her planet did. Or it could be something in the air. You never knew if you were going to get hit by a second hand death stick smoke. He didn't see or smell any of that though.

"A tad"

She laughed and let him go before heading over to the bar. Showing her ID to the Corellian bartender She was barely legal. She briefly went over the menu before deciding.

"I'll have a bloodsour." She said handing over the change for it.

"Coming right up miss"

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, It's known to knock some out"

"Thanks for the advice but I can make my own decisions thinks."

"If you say so"

There was a serious change about her in her force signature. He couldn't make heads or tails of this woman and it was driving him mad. He ordered a Blue Tonic and sat next to her, he didn't touch it though. You had to order something if you were going to sit at the bar. Hermione delicately sat next to him. She admired the color of the Bloodsour she was given duel shades of orange like a sunset over water before sipping it.

"Anakin. There's something very important I want to discuss with you, I want you to keep an open mind and think about it before you give me an answer."

That didn't sound good. He took a sip of the Tonic to settle his nerves. He had a distinct Feeling he wouldn't like this.

Hermione after a few more moments of listening to the music and finishing up the glass of duel orange with a tint of red liquid. She seemed to come to a decision, he saw it in her eyes. Anakin braced himself for what she was about to ask this time. She looked at him dead in the eyes and her tone became serious, and lowering her voice so other attendees would hear them over the music.

"Anakin, I want you to teach me how to use the force."

He nearly spat out his drink. He stared at her. Him? A Master behind everyone's back?

"I'm still learning myself and we don't know if you are force sensitive not many are both magically inclined and force sensitive"

"Is there a way to test if I have both?"

"It requires blood. and a few simple tests. Which I can do tomorrow...I'm not saying I will train you, as I said I'm still a padawan myself.

"I'll think about it."

Hermione grinned. "I hope you can teach me if i'm able. I want to learn. I'll train myself if I have to."

Anakin took another drink mulling things over in his head. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

It was late by the time they got back to the temple, Almost midnight, so things were again dark in the temple save a few lights, Anakin liked it best at this time. Things were calm and it was easier to clear ones head. He had tried to wake Hermione up , she had fallen asleep in the speeder, but it was impossible. Probably do to the Bloodsour. She wasn't drunk but it was known to knock one out. So he ended up carrying the sleeping female to the room she shared with her guards.

He was trying to figure out how to open the door, when it flew open and a clearly worried Harry was standing there. Obi wan in the living room behind him with the redhead. Ron He thought his name was.

"What happened! Is she ok?!"

Anakin walked passed him to where he sensed the female's room was and laid her down and covering her up.

"We toured the city and in the end she wouldn't listen and had a drink, she's not drunk but its strong enough to knock one out once asleep, she'll be dehydrated in the morning so I recommend you give her water."

"She doesn't drink." Harry said defensively.

"It was a long day." Anakin didn't like what the other male was implying. "She was looking for something to calm herself I think"

Harry's green eyes flicked over to the bed, then at Anakin and back again. Anakin could see that He was itching to make sure she was alright.

Obi-wan interrupted them before a fight could break out. "I hope the tour went alright. I showed them around and gave them notes and allowed them to look at building plans incase something happens. Basically a quick run down."

"It went well, she's very curious and soaked everything in like a sponge." Anakin left Hermione's room, Leaving Harry behind .

"That's good, why you were gone the council has given us an Assignment.."

Anakin only partially listened. Hermione wasn't the only one needing to digest everything that went on that day. He was asked to be a master, and what was worse. He was tempted. Tempted to go behind Obi-Wan and the rest of the council's back to teach her. this assignment would be good for him, he decided. A few days a way would help him come to his decision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I Do not Own Harry Potter nor Star wars. Hello My lovelies I apologize for the awful long wait. I'm kicking my butt into gear now. I hope you all enjoy it, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I've been wanting to do it for ages but work, Other Stories/plot bunnies. and General Life being hell.**

 **But its thanks to a reviewer that reminded me to work on it :)**

 **I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, but this is one of those chapters that leads up to a better chapter if that makes sense.**

 **I do ask one thing, To all my readers. Please either Review or PM me, I need help deciding what color Hermione's Saber should be. Let me know your thoughts. It wont be for a bit yet. But its bugging me. and I want all of your opinions. I get such good reviews from ya'll. (Choices are White, Purple, Blue, Green and Yellow. Obviously The Red and the Rare black one are out for obvious reasons. I'm wanting to choose from Cannon/Expanded universe/Ledgends for the Color choices Trying to keep it as much as in universe as possible. other wise her saber would be Pink lol)**

Hermione woke up slowly, at first she was confused the last thing she remembered was asking Anakin to train her. Shutting her eyes tightly, she moved a hand to rub at them. Blinking slowly she looked around. Relaxing once she found herself back at the Temple in her rooms. She must of fallen asleep and was carried back. Shuffling out from under the covers she went into the kitchen her mouth felt like cotton and her lips were dry.

Tip toeing to make sure she didn't wake the boys, she was always up before them. Hermione found herself in the small kitchenette where she started to cook, finding bacon, eggs and some form of blue milk that she was almost terrified to try. She sniffed it, it smelled like milk if not a bit sweeter. She poured three glasses of it and put them on the small table.

Hermione turned her attention over to the task at hand, making a simple breakfast why going over in her head what could be done today. There was another Senate Debate that she was expected to go too. Hopefully some of the research and Knowledge she had gained over the last fourty-eight hours would enable her to at least understand what was being argued about, and maybe put her own two cents in.

Hermione gave a slight smile, She felt for the first time since the war that she was apart of something bigger than herself. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear Harry come up behind her until he poked her sides. Reality crashing around her and jumping in the air she whirled around to glare at him.

Harry was laughing, his green eyes bright and mischievous.

"Harry James Potter!" She playfully cried and hit his arm with the spatula, earning harder laughs out of him.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Mione, I couldn't help it you were looking into space and I had to bring you back down to reality. Preferably before you burnt the bacon." He teased and moved her aside to flip the bacon over. That was indeed becoming a bit to crispy on one side.

Hermione smiled and laughed lightly, "Harry. The Savior of bacon!" She gave an exaggerated bow.

"Did I hear bacon?" Ron asked mid yawn as he left his room and headed toward them, dressed in black wizard robes.

The three of them got comfortable at the small table dishing out the food. They jumped when one of the robots came out from under the sink to handle the dishes when they were done.

"you ok mione? You have been awfully quiet" Ron asked tentivly .

"I'm fine, it's just. We've been thrown into this whole new world so much bigger than us, than even our planet. I know our positions are just temporary, but I'm thinking on petitioning the Ministry to make me the permanent representative, There's so much good I could do. "

"We'll support you no matter what you decide to do Hermione" Harry gave a reassuring smile.

Hermione looked at the clock and paled. "We're going to be late!" She scrambled to her room and threw on one of the dresses Ginny had helped her pick out. It was a beautiful lilac dress . It only had one sleeve that went over her left shoulder in almost a Grecian style, it flowed along her long legs and hit the floor like water. Hermione quickly put on matching flats and used her wand to put her hair up in a French braid that rested over her shoulder.

Going to the living room where the other two were waiting in their Auror uniforms. Harry's was a black jacket with a bit of red on the sleeves and slacks, he wore a dark shirt underneath the jacket. The ministry letter M on his chest. Ron's was similar but in grey with the same M on his jacket. She took both their hands and with a soft "pop" Sound they were gone and in the hall of the senate.

Hermione straightened her dress before making a beeline to the floating box that she shared with the Minister Palpatine until she or someone else could take their right place in their own box in the senate.

They arrived just in time. She had just gotten seated and comfortable when others started to file in and discussions began.

* * *

Anakin had just finished getting ready for his mission with Obi-Wan, Hermione's request going through his head like a stuck hologram.

 _"Anakin, I want you to teach me to use the force"_

What harm could it do? He was more than ready to take his own Padawan, even if Obi-wan didn't think so. He could at least test to see if she was force sensitive. Then decide why on this mission whether or not he'd go behind the councils back and train her.

Once he was done, he wanted to go talk to Hermione, but the senate meeting was still going. So he killed time by mediating and training, trying to sooth the conflict within him, he was sure Obi-Wan would notice the turmoil if he didn't get it under control. Once he was calm and centered again, he found himself waiting for Hermione outside the rooms she stayed in with the boys.

He didn't have to wait long, he sensed her bright signature before she even appeared, out of seemingly no where. There was a pop sound and she was there, along with Ron and Harry, who he had the distinct impression didn't like him. He smiled and waved in greeting.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to Lady Hermione, it won't take but a moment. I have to get going on a mission with Obi-wan soon."

"Why?" Harry asked his green eyes peering at him from behind his glasses. Anakin didn't like how Harry seemed to guess something was going on that shouldn't be. If he would guess anyone was force sensitive it would be the boy.

Hermione didn't miss a beat. She smiled and took his hand.

"Oh good I have much to ask before you go!" She tugged him down the hall until they were at the base of one of the statue's of Jedi Past. They were alone and her voice dropped.

"Have you thought about what I asked?"

"Yes, I still need to think on it but, I see no harm in testing. Hold out your finger."

Hermione held out one of her small fingers of her hand, he noticed red words on her arm, but before he could read them, they were gone if they hadn't been there. Curious but not pushing it. He poked her finger and let several drops of blood fall into the small machine he had brought out of his robes. He put that away, he'd look at it later and brought out another screen that would hold up images.

"Now tell me what you feel the images are."

"You expect me to know what I can't see?" She sounded skeptical

Anakin grinned.

"I expect you to sense what the object is."

"I don't sense anything.." She looked at the screen and played with one of the curls that had come out of her braid.

"It's not on yet." Anakin laughed and turned the screen on. The first image was of an object she wouldn't even know the name of-A power cupling - . So he went to the settings and programs tell he found one of object's she'd know. The first one that popped up on screen was of an odd golden ball with wings, the words under it said Snitch.

He watched as Hermione stared at the back of the screen, a calm going about her as she through all her concentration on this one task. It took a moment before she spoke, as if she was making sure she was certain.

"A golden snitch."

Anakin didn't show any indication she was right, and changed the image. It was of a car.

"what your not going to tell me if I was right?!" She looked at him eyes wide, and she seemed to shift a bit.

"I'll tell you when I get back from the trip with my answer."

"That's not fair' She grumbled her arms folding across her chest.

Anakin shook his head. "It is frustrating but lets continue."

"Hmph." was all the reply he got while she went still again , her honey eyes staring at the screen in his hand. Again she didn't answer right away.

"Car."

They continued this for another five minutes, objects being a key, a chessboard, a book, a sword, a shield, shoe, hat, and lion. She got all of them correctly and didn't hesitate or sound nervous.

When he was done, feeling rather impressed. She was either a very good guesser, or she was force sensitive. He would know for sure when he checked the blood results later.

"We're done. I better get you back before they think I kidnaped you, you'll have the results and my answer when I return."

Hermione nodded and walked back toward her rooms.

"I look forward to your favorable answer Master Skywalker" She turned her head back over her shoulder and winked before disappearing.

Before he could answer that, not that he knew how to react. His holowatch went off, Obi-wan wanted to know where he had gone to. Anakin replied quickly.

"On my way master." Anakin took one more look to the rooms and headed out to meet Obi-wan at the space ship. He had a weird sense that things would change when he returned. He shook this off and headed to the control port of the shuttle.

"Anakin, I really think you should let me drive" Obi-wan started entering the ship with him.

"No way!" He started up the controls. Obi-wan barely got his seatbelt on before Anakin had them into space and flying fast.

"I really hate flying with you" Obi-wan grumbled holding onto the sides. This would be a very rough trip.


End file.
